The lemons of GX
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: A series of lemons that I'm doing. My screen name has changed for the time being. But read and Review! You just might get a few lemons you're looking for...
1. Morning smex

Me: YES! FIRST LEMON IN MY NEW SERIES: "The lemons of GX"

Millie: We'll do certain lemons and practice each. We'll even take a few request. We'll take three request at a time and we'll send a message telling whether or not you got the shipping you wanted.

Me: I'll let you know if I can or can't do the shipping. If I can't I'll let you request another shipping. You may request a couple more than once so long as I have a prompt.

Millie: NO MATTER WHAT, WE CANNOT WRITE HET PAIRINGS. WE ABSOLUTELY CAN'T WRITE THEM.

Both: Begin first lemon!

**Title: **Morning sex

**Pairing: **Johan x Judai

**Prompt:** Morning sex.

**Requested by:** chrisandersenyuki (promised a while ago)

* * *

Now, everyone knew Judai was naive and Johan was a bit perverted. But what they didn't know was how Judai acted when he wasn't around all his other friends. No one knew how he acted when he was alone with Johan during certain times of day.

This little lemon, because it's technically not a story, starts while Judai and Johan are alone in their dorm. They had just woken up from a deep slumber. Judai sat up and stretched a bit. He tried to get up out of his bed, but felt something, or someone, pull him back down onto the bed with them.

Johan felt horny at the moment. He needed morning sex right now. He pulled Judai back down onto the bed with him. Judai squeaked as he was pulled back down. Johan started kissing up his neck. Judai moaned out as Johan continued working his way down.

"Jo…Johan…We just woke up…" Judai moaned.

"So? Morning sex is fun. Besides, it's fun to watch you try to sit down after I've fucked you senseless," said Johan as he bit Judai's sweet spot lightly.

Judai moaned once more. Johan started moving down toward the brunette's nipples. He twirled his tongue around the right one will his left hand played with the left one. Judai moaned out loudly as Johan tweaked and played with his sensitive nipples. Johan looked up and smirked. He knew he'd get his way.

"Jo…Jo-kun…Ah…So good…" Judai moaned.

"I knew you'd see it my way," said Johan.

He started kissing and nipping his way down. He came to Judai's navel and dipped his tongue in. Judai moaned out again. It just felt _soooooooo good_. He urged Johan to go a little lower to his aching need. Johan chuckled at his lover and decided he'd merciful and went even lower.

Johan smiled at what he saw. Judai's cock had grown to full length and was even leaking a bit. Johan chuckled lightly and gave Judai a test lick before taking his member into his mouth, gently sucking the head. He knew that this made Judai moan even louder and he liked hearing that sound.

Judai had his hand over his mouth, trying to silence his moans. It didn't work very well. He heard Johan chuckle and moaned even louder since the sound sent vibrations up his member. Judai looked down at Johan and saw Johan lick the underside of his member. This was enough to draw him over the edge.

He came hard in Johan's mouth, some of it even spilling out. Johan swallowed some of the cum but used the rest as a makeshift lube since the tube they usually used was somewhere else in the room. It had gotten thrown away at some point during the night and Johan didn't feel like looking for it.

"Jo…Jo…haaahh…n…" Judai moaned when he came down from his sex high.

"Don't worry, we're just getting to the best part," said Johan.

He slipped one cum covered finger into Judai's tight entrance and kissed Judai. Johan licked Judai's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Judai allowed it eagerly and their tongues battled for dominance. Of course, Johan won and he mapped out the brunette's mouth for the umpteenth time.

Judai moaned. Johan was twisting his finger in out and it was just so pleasurable. Johan added another finger and scissored Judai opened a bit. Before slipping in the last finger, he searched for something. He knew he found it when Judai broke the passionate kiss and moaned out loudly. He slipped in the last finger and did another scissoring motion.

Judai's vision kept fading from regular to white. It just felt too good. He whined a bit when Johan pulled out his fingers. He looked up and saw Johan smirk at him. He gulped and rested his hands on Johan's shoulders. Johan took the signal and slipping his neglected cock into the smaller brunette.

"Ahh! Johan!" Judai basically shouted, panting.

"Don't worry, Ju-chan. I'll make it all better," said Johan.

He started moving slowly. It wasn't fast enough for Judai so he moved back and forth to meet Johan's thrust. Johan chuckled and started moving faster. Judai moaned and lifted himself up and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and his legs around Johan's waist, making the bluenette go deeper.

Judai yelled out as Johan hit that certain bundle of nerves that made him see golden stars. He decided he didn't want to be left out and started sucking on Johan's neck, making him moan. Johan chuckled. So, his lover wanted to play dirty, eh? Well, he'd do the exact same thing.

Johan grabbed Judai's member which had grown hard once more. He started pumping it in time with his thrust and made Judai moan out again. He smirked. Judai wasn't gonna get him out that easily.

"This is what happens when naughty boys act like they're adults," Johan said seductively.

"I'm sorry Johan-sama. Please don't punish me," said Judai as equally seductive.

"I don't know, Judai. Bad boys need to be punished. I think I need to punish you."

Johan started rubbing the slit of Judai's cock, making more pre-cum come out. Judai moaned out even more. He could fill something building in the pit of his stomach. He knew he'd come soon. He started pushing down on Johan's cock with more force, causing way more friction.

Johan saw through Judai's little plan and started rubbing his cock more fiercely. It wasn't long before Judai came with a loud cry.

"Johan!" he cried out as he came on Johan's hand and his stomach.

Johan knew he wouldn't last long either since Judai had tightened up around him. After a few more thrust he came hard within the brunette. They laid together panting for a bit before Johan finally pulled out of Judai. He pulled the brunette close to his body.

"So. Have a new perspective on morning sex?" asked Johan.

"Yes. I do," said Judai.

"Good. Because I have a goal to meet. We have to have morning sex every day and night for the next two weeks for me to meet this goal."

"Alright. Wait, what?"

And that's what happens when Judai is alone with Johan behind that bedroom door. He may not be a complete sex deviant, but when he and Johan have a little game going, he can be quite, sexy. And this is where our lemon ends. I bid you a do.

* * *

Me: Well, there you have it!

Millie: Review! And remember!

*Judai pops up out of nowhere in a playboy bunny suit*

Judai: Sexy Judai like reviews. You'll see more of me like this if you review...

Johan: *drools*

All: REVIEW!


	2. Bondage

Tony: OMG! I found this on my computer while I was searching for another file with this picture of- uh, never mind that part. Anyway, here's the second chapter for chrisandersenyuki! She wanted a bondage one with JehuxHaou!

**Title: **Bondage

**Pairing:** Jehu x Haou

**Prompt:** Bondage

**Requested by: **chrisandersenyuki

* * *

Jehu kissed a sensitive part on Haou's neck that made the younger man shout out his name. This had always been his favorite spot on Haou's neck. He nipped and licked at that spot for awhile, just enjoying the beautiful sounds his lover made.

It had all started in the kitchen. Haou had been eating ice cream and Jehu had suddenly attacked him. Aiko was away at Emiko's house and there weren't supposed to be any visitors. Haou had let Jehu start kissing him and it just went to the bedroom from there.

Resulting in or current situation.

"J-Jehu! Oh god, Jehu..." Haou moaned out.

He felt as though Jehu was holding back, trying not to hurt him. It was like their first time. But Haou knew something was wrong. It may have felt good to have Jehu just showing his love for him, but he knew something much more sinister must have been up his boyfriend's sleeve.

Jehu began trailing soft kisses down Haou's body. He kissed down then came back up, only stopping to flick his tongue over a pert pink nipple. Haou moaned again, loving the feeling of being touched. He turned his head to the side and moaned again.

Jehu saw this and kissed Haou again. Haou closed his eyes to fully enjoy the kiss. Then, he heard a click. He looked up and saw shackles around his wrists. In his moment of thought he didn't notice the leather bands that were strapped around his thighs and ankles. He did notice, however, when a cock ring was placed snugly around the base of his dick.

"I'm going to fuck you hard tonight. First I'll suck you a bit. But I want to see your face through it. I want you to look at me while I pleasure you. Will you do that for slave?" Jehu asked.

"J-Jehu, I refuse to watch that," Haou panted. He moaned when Jehu lifted up his bottom a bit and smacked it.

"Do it. I need to see your shining and lust-filled eyes." Jehu kissed Haou once more before he could protest. The kiss was another deep and passionate one and when they broke apart, Haou nodded.

Jehu smiled and kissed a hot trail of kisses down Haou's body. When he got to Haou's aching need he looked up. He saw Haou watching him with a dark blush on his face. He smiled and took Haou into his mouth, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. He smirked inwardly when he saw Haou turn away and bite his arm slightly.

"Haou-chan, don't cover your mouth like that. Moan for me to touch you. I don't want to have to leave you high and dry," Jehu said as he licked the underside of Haou's juicy cock.

"Y-you wouldn't dare! I'll cut off your balls if you do!" Haou said giving Jehu a glare. Jehu was being such a tease.

Jehu chuckled and went down to Haou's entrance. He traced the pink, puckered, hole with his tongue before slipping it in slightly. Haou shouted out in pleasure but immediately quieted down when he remember the neighbors. He didn't want to wake them with his excessive moaning.

Jehu frowned when Haou bit his arm again. He realized he'd have to kick it up a notch. He reached under the bed real quick and pulled out his favorite vibrator which he had nicknamed Nightmare. Why? Because one night Haou had woke up panting and with an erection since he had been dreaming about this huge vibrator Jehu had stuck up his ass and it was the same as this one. That story never gets old and never ceased to arouse Jehu.

Jehu stuck the big golden (like Haou's eyes) vibrator near Haou's little pink hole. Haou looked down when he felt something nudge his hole and gasped. He absolutely hated this! Vibrators were torture! He tried to close his legs but couldn't do to the leg restraints. He nearly cried when the vibrator was pushed into him and turned on.

"No!" Haou shouted along with a few moans.

"Oh yes, Haou-koi. I think you remember Nightmare. It tore you slightly last time but you've had bigger things inside, right love?" Jehu said while lifting Haou's leg up a bit, pushing the massive vibrator in deeper.

Haou moaned and yelled. He thrashed his head to and fro, wishing to be able to blow his load. He knew it wouldn't happen, especially with Jehu tightening the cock ring. Oh, he would get his revenge later. Jehu was so gonna get it. Haou moaned again and mewled as Jehu turned the vibrator up once more. He nearly screamed when Jehu started sucking and pinching his nipples.

"Such slutty sounds from such a slutty man with the sluttiest body I've ever seen. Your body is real honest you know that?" Jehu whispered in Haou's ear as he licked the shell.

"And yours isn't? I can feel that big juicy cock of yours," Haou said, completely lost to the sensation. Later he'd call it a lapse of insanity.

"Mmm, my sexiest little slave. You love when I play with your body, don't you?"

"Master knows me so well. I want master's big dick inside of me. I want master to fuck me. Fuck me raw."

"That's what master wants to hear from you." Jehu didn't need it to be said once more.

He pulled the vibrator out and tossed it somewhere behind him. Jehu lined himself up with Haou's stretched and abused entrance and swiftly thrust into him. Haou shouted out in pleasure, loving the feeling of a big dick shoved up his cute and tight little ass. He felt the slight tinge of pain that always came with being penetrated but he ignored it.

Jehu stilled in his movements. He had to catch his breath. Haou was always so hot and tight. The younger man's body felt so good around his dick. It was so arousing. He kissed Haou passionately on the lips.

"I love you," Jehu whispered to Haou when they broke apart.

Haou couldn't get a word in before that big, hard, cock started thrusting inside of him. He screamed out in pleasure. Absolutely perfect.

"Ah! J-Jehu- Ah! I...I... Ah! Harder! Faster! Mmm... Fuck! There!" Haou screamed out as Jehu started to mercilessly pound against his prostate, following the order to go harder and faster.

"Scream, baby. I want to hear that voice of yours. You have no idea what you do to me. No idea," Jehu said as he continued ramming into Haou's over-sensitive body.

Haou started moaning even louder when Jehu began stroking his neglected member. It was obvious that when Jehu took the cock ring off he wanted Haou to immediately cum. Haou wasn't complaining. He just hoped that Jehu would take this stupid cock ring off soon.

"J... Jehu! Take... Take it... Off! Now! B-Bastard!" Haou could barely make that one sentence as he felt his orgasm so close yet so far away.

"Don't worry. I'm almost there," Jehu whispered.

He continued to thrust into Haou's body. When he felt his orgasm nearing, he kissed Haou and flicked the cock ring open. Haou couldn't contain himself any longer and shot his load all over his and Jehu's chests, Jehu's own cum splattering Haou's insides. Any sound the younger made was muffled by Jehu's kiss.

As the two laid there, coming down from their high, Jehu unbuckled all the straps that had been holding Haou down. He quickly went to the bathroom and came back with a washcloth. He cleaned himself and Haou before they drifted off into a wistful sleep, Haou wrapped in Jehu's arms and Jehu the most satisfied man in the world.

(The next morning Jehu found himself strapped to the bed with Haou sitting on his stomach, a whip in his hands and a sadistic smirk showing sharp fangs on his face. It would be a very long day for Jehu.)

* * *

Tony: FUCK YES! The lemon is done!


End file.
